Behind The Scars
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Maria Petrova is the sister of Katerina Petrova who is better known as Katherine Pierce. Over her 500 years, Maria has an an on and off relationship with the Original Klaus Mikaelson until he broke her heart. What will happen when she visits Mystic Falls and runs into him? Will be be able to win her back? Or is their relationship broken beyond repair? Klaus/OC -TVD Season 4-
1. Growing Pains

**~ I know I haven't updated my stories a lot on here, but I thought if I shared one of the stories I have on Wattpad, then it would make me feel like I've added something on here.**

**~ I don't write as often as I'd like, but I try to get one chapter for something up at least once a month or whenever I can. I'll try to update more than one story at a time, depending on how distracted I get.**

**~ If you want to know the next few chapters ahead of time, please check out my Wattpad account.**

**~ This is the story of Katherine's sister Maria. She will have multiple hook-ups through the story but will only be paired with Klaus. There will eventually be a sequel along The Originals which might have a Klaus/Maria/Elijah pairing...depending on what happens in this story. It will also be a crossover with TVD season 5 because of the events with Katherine.**  
><strong>~ I hope you like this first chapter and tell me what you think.<strong>

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

She walked down the street during the dark of the night. Her hands were in her pocket with her head over her head. She kept her head down avoiding looking at people. There were some noises and she looked up. She saw a couple laughing and talking to each other. It made her disgusted because of what happened to her. _'Love_' She thought and rolled her eyes. It made her retreat to the darkness and spy on the couple. Her eyes followed them and every single one of their moments.

She stayed in the darkness and spied on the couple until she saw the opportunity. She sped out, snapped the neck of the woman and held the guy by the throat.  
>"Don't scream." She said, compelling the man. He looked in fear as her face changed. When her fangs bit into her neck, he started to struggle. She mentally smirked because she liked the struggle. All of the blood got slowly drained by her until she drank it all. She let the body fall to the ground before walking away like nothing happened.<br>She walked through Mystic Falls, remembering the first time she was in the town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<br>**__She rode in on a carriage, looking out at the nature.  
><em>_"We have arrived Miss Pierce" The driver said. She gave him a thoughtful nod before stepping outside.  
><em>_"Maria." She heard a voice say. When she looked, she saw Katherine Pierce. "I thought you'd never make it."  
><em>_"I'd never miss a chance to spend time with my sister." Maria and Katherine looked at each other with smiles._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Maria walked into the Mystic Grill during the day and ordered a few drinks. '<em>This town has changed a lot<em>' she thought to herself. "Do you know if the Salvatore brothers are living in town?" She asked the bartender.  
>"You mean Damon and Stefan?" He asked and Maria nodded. "They live over at the Salvatore boarding house." Maria gave a small smile before drinking the rest of her glass.<br>"Thanks." She said before leaving the grill.

* * *

><p>Maria walked to the Salvatore boarding house to look for the brothers. She stood in the living room and was able to tell that neither one was there. <em>'So much for a visit<em>' she thought before feeling stinging in her neck. Maria turned around and saw that a person was sticking her with some vervain. She tried to attack them, but was sprayed with vervain pepper spray. It made her step back and gave the person the opportunity to snap her neck.  
>Maria was restrained in the back of a truck. There was two other people in the back of it with her.<br>"Maria?" A familiar voice asked her. She started to recover from the vervain, but she was still weak. "Maria..." Maria was able to look and saw someone she knew. "How are you alive?"  
>"Rebecca?" She asked with some confusion. "Where...how..."<br>"The injected us with vervain..." Rebecca said as she glanced over at Caroline. Maria looked at her, not knowing who the person was.  
>"Who is she?" Maria asked Rebecca.<br>"His pet..." Rebecca answered before the truck ran over a bump that made Caroline start to wake up.  
>"How old are you?" Maria asked Caroline. "As a vampire, how old?"<br>"9 months..." Caroline said as she looked at Maria with confusion. _'I see he still likes young blondes_' Maria thought to herself before the truck flipped over a couple of times.  
>"What the bloody hell?" Rebecca and Maria asked at the same time. In no time at all, someone ripped away a part of the truck. Sunlight shined in and made the girls squint.<br>"Tyler?" Caroline asked when she realized who had done it. "How are you even alive?"  
>"I'm harder to kill than you think." Tyler said with a smile as he tried to free Caroline. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed someone that looked familiar. When he looked, he saw that it was Maria. He was going to open his mouth to say something, but he remembered their situation. "We gotta go." He said to Caroline, trying to focus his attention on her.<br>"What about us?" Rebecca asked Tyler after Caroline got out of the truck.  
>"Keep them busy little sister..." He said to Rebecca before looking at Maria "...beautiful." He smirked at Maria before speeding away.<br>"That's not possible..." Rebecca said and Maria became confused.  
>"What?" She asked Rebecca.<br>"Nik's in Tyler's body..." Rebecca said without looking at Maria.

* * *

><p>Not much time after, Rebecca and Maria were in cages. There was vervain mist being sprayed into the room, keeping them weak.<br>"Stefan?" Maria asked when she noticed a person across from her.  
>"Maria?" Stefan asked and Maria nodded. "I thought we weren't going to see you again." Maria gave a small smile before they all heard coughing. When they looked, they saw Elena looking very weak.<br>"Stefan?" She asked in a weak voice.  
>"I'm right here Elena..." Stefan said and Maria looked between them.<br>"I assume Damon likes her to?" Maria asked Stefan. "History sure repeats itself on this town."  
>"Who are you?" Elena asked Maria.<br>"Maria Petrova..." Maria said "...better known as Maria Pierce, Katherine's sister."  
>"Katherine has a sister?" Elena asked with confusion.<br>"We don't talk much." Maria said as she tried to look between Elena and Stefan. They were on the same side but in different cages. Maria couldn't help but look at them, remembering when she had what they had.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Flashback-<br>**__He kissed down her neck as her hands roamed his back. Maria's legs were hooked behind his back as he held her against the wall.  
>"We shouldn't be doing it like this." She whispered with her eyes closed. "Not here..."<br>"It's much more fun here love." He whispered before kissing her deeply. "And you love it."  
>"I love you." She whispered as they looked in each other's eyes. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."<br>"I love you Maria Petrova." He whispered before holding her in his arms and speeding them up to his bedroom.  
>-<em>_**End Of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Time slowly past as Maria talked with Stefan, Elena, and Rebecca on ways to get out. They all worked together when one of the guards came in. Stefan killed him by banging the back of his head against the bars in front of him. Elena used that blood to complete her transition and the four of them were able to get free. On the way out, Maria noticed Damon. She wanted to talk to him but left with Rebecca instead.<p>

Rebecca had shown Maria her room, which let Maria shower and change. Maria walked down the hall and could hear the conversation between Rebecca and Kaus. As much as she wanted to stop it, she knew better than to intervene in Mikaelson family drama.  
>Maria patiently waited, even though patience wasn't one of her strengths. After a few minutes, her patience was rewarded when Klaus walked into the room she was in.<br>"You are a giagantic arse." Maria said to him, which made him smirk.  
>"Nice to see you to." He said before speeding her against wall and kissing her. Maria let herself enjoy it before pushing him away. They looked at each other for a minute before Maria gave in, held him against the wall and roughly kissed him. "I've missed you." Klaus whispered in her ear before speeding them to his room. He tossed her onto his bed and quickly took off her shirt as she took his off. Maria didn't say if she missed Klaus because she believed that he had broken heart beyond repair. She let herself get consumed in what her body was feeling, not caring that he had caused her so much pain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I was going to wait awhile before putting this story on here, but I just wanted to do something TVD related on here. I only have the first 3 chapters of this story written and on Wattpad, but I am working on the 4th. When that chapter is finished, it will be on Wattpad and the 2nd chapter will be on here. I will try to update as often as I can...depending on muse.<strong>

**~ I have most of season 4 planned in my head for Maria, including her view on the cure. There are some episodes that I'm not sure what to do, but those aren't until later. I want to focus on the first few episodes of season 4 at a time.**

**~ Maria and Katherine have a difficult sister relationship so Maria won't really get along with Elena. She will get along with both Salvatores and pretty much everyone else in Mystic Falls. Like I said in the beginning, Maria will have multiple hook-ups. If there are any characters, male or female, that you want Maria to hook-up with...let me know. She obviously will be having some with Klaus, like the end of this first chapter. There is also another one in the next chapter, but not with Klaus.**

**~ I hope you read and review this story and please be patient if I don't update right away.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. The Memorial

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

**~ I decided to add the second chapter on here just because I wanted to update.**

**~ This is longer than the first chapter and hopefully you like it just as much.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Maria woke up and just stared at the ceiling. It felt like hours before she got out of the bed to take a shower. She was staying in a hotel after she slept with Klaus because he had left town. He didn't say if or when he was coming back. Maria didn't worry herself over it because she was over him. As she took the shower she thought about checking up on Damon and Stefan. Maria knew that they were both dealing with Elena becoming a vampire and it wouldn't be pretty between the brothers.

* * *

><p>Maria put on a Tshirt and shorts before going to the boarding house. She walked in and let her hearing lead her up to Stefan's room.<br>"Miss me?" She asked which made Damon and Stefan look at her.  
>"Maria..." Damon said in slight shock.<br>"Your brother didn't tell you I was back?" Maria asked him and looked at Stefan. "Or are you too distracted by Elena...?" She raised an eyebrow and Stefan remembered the other day when she was trapped with him and the others.  
>"Stefan wants her on bunny blood." Damon said as he looked from Maria to his brother.<br>"Shouldn't it be her choice?" She asked Stefan.  
>"If I can get her used to animal blood right off the bat, then maybe we can bypass all the horrible stuff I went through." Stefan said as he packed some stuff.<br>"Or you'll just make it a million times worse." Maria said as she leaned against the wall.  
>"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Damon asked sarcastically.<br>"I'm being realistic." Maria said as she looked at Damon before looking back at Stefan. "No newbie vamp will handle animal blood before eventually falling off the wagon and going on a murder spree."  
>"Elena's not like that." Stefan said without looking at Maria.<br>"So she's like my sister?"  
>"She's nothing like your sister." Stefan said as he looked at Maria.<br>"So then what made you both fall in love with her?" Maria asked and both brothers looked at her. "I'm right, aren't I? You both love her."  
>"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone." Stefan said, choosing not to add on to what Maria said. "Her compassion is her achilles heel and everything is heightened right now."<br>"You better hope she's not a fan of bambi then." Maria said.  
>"She needs human blood Stefan, from the vein." Damon said, adding to what Maria said.<br>"You name me one vampire that didn't kill at least one person when they were new." Stefan said without looking at Damon.  
>"Name me one that went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens." Damon said as he stared at his brother.<br>"If she kills someone, she could crumble. How much pain do you think it will take before she turns off her humanity?"  
>"It happens to the best of us at least once." Damon said.<br>"We all get over it..." Maria started to say "...in a hundred years or so."  
>"I think I'd like her to skip over that part." Stefan said as he packed some stuff into a duffle bag.<br>"You can't learn to control something when you don't experience it." Maria said to Stefan as Damon went over to his brother and started to unpack the duffle bag.  
>"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon. "Knock it off."<br>"It's a cheat." Damon said as he continued to unpack. "It's like giving a kid a calculator before learning math." Stefan took the stuff from Damon's hands.  
>"I said stop." Stefan said and Maria sighed.<br>"Calm down boys." She said as she walked closer to them. "Fighting over a Petrova never ends well." Maria stood between the brothers and put her hand on each of their chests.  
>"What's going on here?" Elena asked when she appeared at the doorway.<br>"We're disagreeing about the process." Stefan said, still not taking his eyes off of his brother.  
>"You're still not on board with the animal plan." Elena said to Damon. Stefan looked away from his brother, who looked towards Elena.<br>"Nope. I say rip of the proverbial bandaid and let it bleed. You're a vampire Elena, be a vampire." Damon said as Stefan finished packing.  
>"Not that anyone asked my opinion, but I agree with him." Maria said as she pointed at Damon. Stefan walked from behind her and towards Elena.<br>"Ready to go?" He asked and Elena nodded her head. Stefan and Elena started to walk away.  
>"Vampires eat people." Damon said, which made Elena stop. "It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable." Elena looked at Damon for a moment before following Stefan.<br>"You need a drink." Maria said to Damon. "Let's go to the Grill and catch up."  
>"Do I have a choice?" Damon asked and Maria shook her head.<br>"Nope." Maria took Damon's hand and dragged him out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Maria and Damon sat next to each other at the Grill. Damon reluctantly told Maria the things that have happened since they last saw each other, but kept out some small details.<br>"Turn that frown upside down." Maria said to Damon, which made him look at her.  
>"You are much more of a lightweight now..." Damon said to her.<br>"I'm not drunk." Maria said before taking a sip. "Well, maybe a tiny bit." She put her fingers together to show how much before Liz walked up to them.  
>"That seat's taken." Damon said before putting some paper in front of him and going between Maria and Damon. " '<em>Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm<em>.'" Damon read the headline before tossing the paper towards Liz. "Really?"  
>"It's better than '<em>Town council blown up. Police have no suspects'<em> " Liz said to Damon. "Unless the perpetrator is sitting right next to me." Damon looked at Maria.  
>"Hey, she's talking about you." Maria said to Damon.<br>"Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people." Damon said before taking a big gulp. Liz just stared at Damon. "Seriously, don't look at me like that Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up. I'd have a dinner party."  
>"I'd poison them." Maria mumbled. "Or compulsion." She shrugged and took a sip from her glass.<br>"The explosion was sparked from the inside. It wasn't an accident." Liz said to Damon.  
>"You say that like it's a bad thing." Damon said. "The council's dead Liz. I see that as a win."<br>"I've known some of the council since I was a kid. They were my friends."  
>"Would friends want to kill your vampire daughter?" Maria asked, whispering the word 'vampire'. Damon looked behind them and saw that someone was walking towards them.<br>"Who's the new guy?" Damon asked, which made Maria turn her head.  
>"He's kind of cute." She said as the man got closer.<br>"Excuse me, Sheriff." He said to Liz. "Hi...um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about the explosion at the Young farm."  
>"I'm sorry, Mr...?"<br>"Connor Jordan." Connor said to Liz. He held out a hand with a black glove on and he shook Liz's hand.  
>"Are you with the insurance investigators?" She asked as Damon and Maria kept their eyes on Connor.<br>"No. I'm more of an independent contractor." Connor looked at Damon and Maria before looking back at Liz. "Can we talk in private?"  
>"Sure." Liz said before walking away with Connor.<br>"Nice to meet you to Mr. Busybody Guy." Damon said before turning back around.  
>"No more for you." Maria said before gulping down Damon's drink. Damon looked at her, like she did something wrong. "Was that yours?" She innocently asked. "Oops." She smiled before giving an innocent smile. Damon just rolled his eyes and ordered himself another drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria and Damon were close to getting drunk. Since they were both vampires they weren't as drunk as humans would be with the amount they've drank. Elena came into the Grill and stood at Damon's side.<br>"Did you do it?" She asked before starting to sit down.  
>"That seat's taken." Damon said without looking at Elena.<br>"But there's no one here." Elena said.  
>"Well, I'm just going to pretend that someone's there because the alternative is just too damn depressing." Damon said as he looked at her. Elena sighed and went to Damon's other side, in between him and Maria.<br>"What makes people think it's okay to get between us?" Maria asked before taking a sip.  
>"Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?" Elena asked Damon, ignoring what Maria asked.<br>"Am I wearing my '_I blew up the council'_ Tshirt, Why does everybody keep asking me that?"  
>"Did you?" Elena asked.<br>"No." He said and Maria could feel Elena look at her.  
>"Hey, don't look at me." Maria said as she looked at Elena. "I didn't do it."<br>"Anything else?" Damon asked Elena, which made her turn towards him.  
>"Yes, something's wrong." Elena said after a few moments. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down."<br>"There's a shock." Damon and Maria said at the same time.  
>"I think I need your help."Elena said to Damon, which made him sigh.<br>"Of course you do." He said before turning around. "Pick your meal. You've got asian fusion..." He said as he pointed at someone and Maria turned to see who Damon was pointing at. "Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?" He asked Elena as he pointed at people.  
>"Or what about something british?" Maria asked as she pointed at the person that came in. "I bet their blood tastes like fish and chips." Damon and Elena both looked at Maria.<br>"No, no human blood." Elena said. "Stefan's right, I have to at least try and get through this without hurting anyone."  
>"I hate to break it to you Elena...actually, I really don't..." Maria started to say "...Stefan's not exactly a poster boy for vampirism."<br>"And how exactly do you know them?" Elena asked Maria before Damon finished his drink and started to pull Elena away.  
>"Come on." He said and Maria turned back towards the bar.<br>"Another one?" The bartender asked Maria, who nodded her head when her glass was empty.

* * *

><p>Maria spent the whole day at the Grill. She flirted with the bartender a little, but it was mainly because she was drunk. If she was sober, she would be staying away from flirting because of her past. She eventually found herself at the boarding house, where she ran into Damon.<br>"You look drunk." Damon said, which made her turn around. She almost fell, but Damon sped to catch her. "You're really drunk." He said, knowing how much a vampire needed to drink to get that drunk.  
>"You're really hot." Maria drunkenly said.<br>"I know." Damon said with a smirk as he held her straight. Maria's eyes went to Damon's lips and back up to his eyes.  
>"Remember what our sex was like?" Maria asked with a smirk.<br>"Vaguely." He smirked, even though he could remember.  
>"I haven't had sex in a..." Maria tried to think "...a looooong time." Damon knew what she was saying, but he tried not to because he loved Elena. "My heart hurts Damon." She whined after a while. "It was broken by an ass. Drinking doesn't help." Maria took the moment and kissed Damon. He kissed her back for a moment, but then remembered Elena. After pulling away, Maria pouted. "You need it to, I can tell." She put her hand on his chest. "I just want someway to forget." Damon knew how she felt because he had felt that way at one point. He knew that even though he loved Elena, she was with his brother. Maria kissed Damon and his hands went on her hips. They let themselves be consumed in the feeling. Damon sped them on top of his bed, putting Maria below him. They used their vampire speed to take off their clothes. Maria titled her neck to the side to give Damon better access. While they were in the bed together, they let themselves forget all of the problems around them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know I will say this alot, but Maria is only paired with Klaus...at least until the sequel. Then I might add in either Elijah andor Marcel. Maria is going to have multiple hook-ups, including Damon like in this chapter.**

**~ I'm working on the 4th chapter, which is when Maria will learn about the cure. I know how I want her reaction to it, but I would like to see how you think she will react.**

**~ I'm hoping to update a few stories today so I hope you can check them all out when you have time.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. The Rager

**~ Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it (:**

**~ This chapter has been written for months and I was waiting until I had the 4th chapter finished. The 4th chapter isn't finished yet, but I will hopefully have it finished before the end of next month.**

**~ There is a look into Maria and Klaus's relationship in this chapter which I hope to get deeper into later on in this season and it's sequel.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Maria turned over and wrapped her arm over the person next to her. Damon Salvatore was sleeping next to her, like he has been for a couple of days. They both needed a stress release and a distraction. There was no attachments between the two of them, which was for the best. Maria had been hurt too bad to be in a relationship and Damon was in love with Elena. They were okay with what was going on between the two of them and didn't worry about it growing into something more. Damon opened his eyes and saw Maria still asleep next to him. It wasn't the first time that he woke up next to her, but it was the first time since he fell in love with Elena. He brushed some hair behind Maria's ear, still not believing after 146 years that she was Katherine's sister.  
>"If you're going to kiss me, go ahead and do it." Maria mumbled.<br>"You wish." Damon said with a smirk. He slowly took her arm from around him and got out of the bed. To his surprise Maria stayed sleeping in the bed.

When Maria woke up, she could hear Damon's shower. She laid in the bed for a couple minutes, picturing Klaus shirtless in the shower. Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that they weren't together but she couldn't help but think about Klaus, even after how much he hurt her. Maria slowly got out of the bed, put on her robe, and walked past the shower.  
>"See something you like?" Damon asked when he noticed her. Maria stopped and looked at Damon. He was naked, covered in water and soap.<br>"I'll let you know when I do." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Maria took a shower by herself before putting on jeans and a tank top. She walked down the stairs to make some breakfast when she hear the Salvatore brothers.<br>"Sweet ride." Maria said when she saw Stefan working on his motorcycle. "Can I take it for a spin?"  
>"Do you know how to ride one?" Stefan asked her. Maria nodded her head.<br>"I have one at my place in New Orleans." Maria said. "What are you doing with it?"  
>"I'm going to help Elena have some fun." Stefan said to Maria.<br>"Those who can't do...teach." Damon said.  
>"You two still fighting?" Maria asked, knowing that Damon had shared blood with Elena. Stefan gave Maria a look, which gave her the answer. "Where are you going?" She asked Damon as he started to walk away.<br>"The hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night." Damon said. "He's basically got vampire poison in a bottle. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."  
>"I'll go with you." Stefan said to his brother.<br>"I don't want your help." Damon said. "I just want to get this done and get out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choses leaves?"  
>"That was before she turned."<br>"And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore."  
>"Listen, you blood shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?"<br>"No brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." Damon started to walk away. Maria sighed and shook her head.  
>"You two fight too much." She mumbled before going after Damon. "You're not doing this yourself." Maria said. "Besides, I need something to do before Rebecca's party tonight." Damon didn't say anything as he walked with Maria.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria and Damon walked through the woods.<br>"You won't leave." Maria said to him. "Even with whatever deal you made with your brother."  
>"Want to bet on that?" Damon asked Maria.<br>"I'd rather beat you up until you decide to stay." Maria said. "You know I could take you." Damon chose not to say anything as a trailer came into view.

Maria and Damon slowly walked closer to the trailer. They could tell that no one was inside. Damon pushed the door opened and Maria stuck her foot inside. They gave each other a small smile before both walking in. Damon looked at some papers that were on a table while Maria just looked around. Maria heard something and quickly ducked. When she heard Damon groan, she looked and saw that he had two arrows in him.  
>"Sucks to be you." Maria said. She gently touched the sting that the arrows were attached to before following them. "This hunter is smart." She muttered.<br>"Don't go asking him out." Damon said and Maria rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything back as she carefully looked around for something sharp. '_This will be good_' She thought to herself when she found a knife.  
>"I can cut the arrows out without triggering the bombs." Maria said.<br>"Do you know how to do that?" Damon said.  
>"I'm over 500 years old Damon." Maria pointed out to him. "I always know what I'm doing." She stepped behind him and started to work on the arrows. As Maria worked on the arrows, Damon carefully picked up a piece of paper.<br>"Do you have any idea who could be a great evil?" He asked as he read the paper.  
>"Besides my ex, no." Maria said, referring to Klaus. "Maybe his step-father...who I hear is dead." She remembered getting a text from Katherine a few months back, telling her about Mikeal's death.<br>"Who is this mysterious ex of yours?" Damon asked, but Maria didn't answer.  
>"There, done." Damon was able take the arrows out without blowing the two of them up. "For the record, you've met him already." Maria said before tossing the knife onto the nearby table. "He's an ass." She walked out and Damon stayed for a few seconds. He couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about. He chose not to think too much of it at the moment before following her out with the paper in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria went to her bedroom when she got to the boarding house. she wanted to go to Rebecca's party and didn't want to stink.<p>

When she was done, she slipped her robe around her and walked out of the bathroom. She was going through her closet to find the right party outfit she could hear Elena and Damon. She rolled her eyes when she saw Damon undressing in front of Elena.  
>"I need to lock you two in a closet." Maria said and the both of them looked towards her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Stefan." Maria smirked a little before going back to her room. she looked through her closet and eventually found a nice dress that would be party worthy. Maria smiled at herself because she liked picking out good putting the outfit on, she put a few accessories with the outfit, touched up her make up, and left to Rebecca's party.<p>

* * *

><p>When Maria got to Rebecca's, there was already a lot of people there. Maria looked around and saw Rebecca in the back.<p>

"Hey." Maria said, which made Rebecca turn towards her.  
>"Hey." Rebecca said before handing her a cup. Maria gave a small smile and took a sip. for a second Maria thought she tasted something odd, but she shook it off. "Nice dress." Maria smiled little.<br>"I'm just glad that women don't have to wear corsets anymore." Maria said and Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Those things were horrid. They were worse as a human." Rebecca looked at Maria. "They had them when I was human. Me and my sister were wearing them when we met you and your brothers for the first time."  
>"l still like you better than Katerina." Rebecca said and Maria smiled a little.<br>"Who doesn't?" Maria asked and they both smiled.

* * *

><p>As the party went on, Maria had a good time. She spent a little bit talking to Stefan when he showed up with Elena. After Maria did a hand stand on one of the kegs, she almost lost her balance. '<em>That's weird'<em> she thought to herself. Maria walked up the back stairs to go in and had to hold onto the railing. She knew she wasn't drunk enough to lose her balance, so it had to be something else.  
>"Becca...something's wrong." Maria said when she got up next to Rebecca. Rebecca looked at her friend with worry before seeing some veins go up her neck.<br>"You have to find Nik." Rebecca said with urgency.  
>"Why would I want to talk to your ass of a brother?" Maria asked as she closed her eyes for a moment.<br>"Because he can help you." Rebecca said. "If you don't go to him, you'll die." Maria didn't question Rebecca. Maria trusted her. She just nodded her head and tried to walk away from the party.

* * *

><p><em>Maria was watching him as he walked down the stairs. He walked towards her and they coudn't keep their eyes off of each other.<em>  
><em>"Katerina and Maria Petrova, may I introduce the Lord Niklaus." Elijah said from near them.<em>  
><em>"Niklaus is my father's name...please, call me Klaus." Klaus said as he took Maria's hand and kissed the back of it. Maria blushed and smiled at Klaus.<em>  
><em>"Happy birthday." Maria said after she found the courage to speak. Klaus just smiled at her.<em>

Maria realized that it was the memory of the first time she met Klaus and Elijah. It was when she was still human. '_Why am I thinking about that?_' Maria asked herself before tripping over a log in the woods. '_Am I even going to right way?'_ She asked herself, trying to get to Klaus's mansion...where he should be. After getting up, she notcied her arms. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. '_Werewolf venom...'_ Over the years she saw her fair share of vampires die from werewolf venom. '_Rebecca said Klaus can help me. He must know a cure'_ She thought before caughing up some blood. Her eyes went wide and used her vampire speed so she could find Klaus's mansion faster.

* * *

><p><em>Maria sat at the bar, sipping her drink. Everyone that was around her was some sort of supernatural being. Vampires, witches, werewolves and even a few humans. Maria looked around and saw Klaus, flirting with a werewolf. She knew that the person was the werewolf queen of New Orleans, of the crecent moon wolves. Maria turned around when Klaus looked at her.<em>

Maria took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. She could feel herself getting weaker, not knowing how long she had left. As she tried to gather her strength, she kept going, in the direction she knew Klaus was.

* * *

><p><em>After Maria saw Klaus flirt, she left before Klaus could talk to her. She was in one of her rooms when she heard people in a different room. Out of curiosity, she decided to see what was going on. She froze at the doorway when she saw Klaus and the werewolf queen in bed together. Her hands went into fits before Klaus realized she was there.<em>  
><em>"Maria..." He said with shock before she closed her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Here I thought you loved me." She said without hopeing her eyes. Maria sped back to her room before Klaus could say anything else.<em>

Maria had found her way to Klaus's mansion.  
>"Nik!" She tried to shout his name, hoping he was home. She tried to go up the stairs but she tripped and landed on her face. Maria tried to get up, but she found her stregnth was leaving her. She closed her eyes, thinking that she was going to die.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maria was halfway out of town with her things packed. She was taken by her shoulders and turned around.<em>  
><em>"Why are you leaving?" Klaus asked her before she pushed her away.<em>  
><em>"Don't touch me." She said, seething with anger. "You slept with that werewolf...whore!" Klaus was trying to think of how he could calm her down without compulsion. "I loved you..." Klaus brought her closer and kissed her. She fought back for a second but gave in. They stood there for a few moments, wrapped in each other. When they broke apart, Klaus and Maria looked at each other.<em>  
><em>"I love you Maria." Klaus said and Maria cupped his face.<em>  
><em>"I wish that mattered now." She said and Klaus's face looked hearbroken. He couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with her, more than just seeing him with someone else. They swore to each other that they would never stop loving each other. Maria stepped away, making sure he had her things before speeding away.<em>

The doors opened and Klaus saw Maria. She was laying on the stairs, like she tried to get up it.  
>"Maria?" He asked before speeding next to her. Klaus carefully moved her so she was laying on his lap. "Maria." He said with more worry. Her breathing was weak and shallow. Her eyes opened a little bit and could make out his face.<br>"Nik..." She whispered and tried to reach up for his face. He mouth opened to say something, but her arm went back to her side and her eyes closed.  
>"Maria..." He looked at her and saw that there was some veins along her arms. Klaus looked at her, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't get emotional. He quickly bit into his wrist and placed it on Maria's mouth. "Drink love." He whispered with worry. "Please." When Maria wasn't drinking, his heart started to break. Her lips slightly parted and his blood started to go down her throat. Klaus couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he knew Maria would be okay. "Drink up love." He said as he held her close, not wanting to ever let her go. Once Maria began to get strength back, her hand held his wrist against her mouth and she sucked Klaus's blood...as much as she could.<p>

When Maria was healed, Klaus picked her up in his arms. He slowly carried her up to his room and laid her on his bed. His fingers brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Klaus couldn't help but slightly smile at the sight of his love, peacefully sleeping. He already healed Elena so he didn't have to be anywhere else. Klaus started to walk away to get a washcloth, but Maria held his wrist.  
>"I'll be back love." Klaus whispered before kissing her forehead. "I will always be here for you." He couldn't help but smile before Maria let go of him. He went to get the washcloth and sat on the bed. Klaus slowly moved closer to Maria, who put her head on his chest. He softly patted the sweat off of her and was glad he healed her in time. In the back of his mind he worried about what he might have done if he lost her. It wasn't something he ever wanted to think about because she was the only person he was able to love after Tatia. "I love you Maria." Klaus whispered and she snuggled closer to his chest. Klaus just stayed there, letting her sleep on his chest. As he watched her sleep, he could tell he was getting tired himself. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep with Maria sleeping on him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ The ending of this chapter is inspired by when Klaus heals Caroline in seasons 3 and 4. Mainly from season 4.<strong>  
><strong>~ I wanted to show that Klaus still loves Maria, even though she's still angry with him. There will be more into why she is still angry as I continue through season 4.<strong>

**~ I hope you check out my other stories. I have already updated The Forgotten Davenport and I'm hoping to get my TVD season 2 story Becoming Reality also updated today. There will be another mega upload between New Years Eve/Day, plus my birthday next month. If you want this story to be one of the stories I update again, please leave a helpful review (:**

**~ Merry Christmas!**

_**R&R 'till the next ****update**_


End file.
